In an existing Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS) or Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, if a terminal is required to perform data transmission (for example, receiving or sending specific data of the terminal), it is necessary at first to establish a Radio Resource Control (RRC) signaling connection with a network to enter an RRC connected state and establish a dedicated data bearer. After the data is received or sent, the terminal is also required to coordinate with the network to execute an RRC connection release process.
It can be seen that, when a terminal is required to receive or send data, particularly when there is only a small amount of data required to be received or sent, a signaling overhead is relatively high, while if a large number of terminals are required to receive or send data, massive RRC signaling interactions may be generated in a network. All of these conditions may bring a heavy signaling burden to the network.
Therefore, there is a need for a solution capable of implementing data transmission of a terminal in a manner of avoiding or reducing a required signaling overhead.